Breath me
by purplehearts
Summary: I wrote this while listening to the song breath me by Sia. This is an MSR were Scully hears mulder and diana in their office and is very upset about it.
1. Keep Moving

The elevator sounds as she reached the lower level where their office was located. the doors creeped open and the sounds of mulder talking grew louder. She could hear a woman's voice as she drew closer and her foot steps grew slower. Once she was just outside the door she knew who it was, Diana Fowley. She tried to listen, however, the sound of laughing crushed her. All she could think about was getting out of there as fast as she could. She felt as though she was moving in slow motion as she walked to

the stairs instead. Once inside the stare well she sat on the steps her head in her hands trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. After a few moment she could hear the elevator sound as Diana left. She pressed her head against the door and tried to compose herself before she left.

Mulder watched as Diana left and his thoughts going over what they talked about. He was not sure why he had accepted her invitation and was not sure how Scully would feel if she found out. 'Scully' He thought as he looked at his watch. She was late which was not something that normaly happened. He slowly got up and walked to the elevator, but stopped when he glanced at the stairs door. He could see scully through the glass and wondered what she was doing there.

Scully noticed Mulder and began to climb the stairs as fast as she could. She heard the door below open and her name being called, but all she thought to was 'keep moving.' the numbers on the wall labeling each floor seemed to move by slower and slower until finaly she reached the number she needed. Mulder called out her name once more before the door shut behind her and the ecoes could be heard in the hall. Poeple looked as she passed by and as Mulder burst through the door. As she entered the elevator she looked up at him and he could see the look on her face. Mulder knew that look and stopped in his tracks as his heart broke into a million pieces.


	2. tears

The apartment was dark and she did not bother to turn on a light. She knew the way to her bedroom to well to need it. As she passed by the phone she could see that there were many messages and she knew they were from Mulder. She placed her fingure on the delete button,however, paused for a brief moment as the shriek of the phone rang throught the apartment.

Mulder had been trying to reach her all day with no luck. He went by her apartment, but she was no were to be seen. He franticaly looked for her and even tried her mother's, but once again, she was not there. He tried again as he drove through the dark back to her place. 'She must be home' he thought to himself, he was not sure where she would have gone this late at night. The phone kept ringing in his ear as he pulled up in front. He noticed her car sitting there, but the light in her apartment was out.

Her answering machine came on and Mulder's voice filled the room. "Scully I know you are up there cause I am sitting out front. I don't know why you are running from me and...look can we pease just talk?" she sighed and hit the button to stop the machine. Then after hitting delete she made her way to her room. This was going to be a long night and she just wanted some time to think. Images of Mulder and Diana together flooded her mind, just the name alone made her tense.

"Scully?" Mulder chimed as he walked through her door. "Scully where are you?" There was no answer so he took a seat on her couch. "...Dana please talk to me...I know you saw Diana at work" he paused for a moment "well i should say in our office this morning. She just wanted to tell me something and I did not expect it to take so long."

"Where you just not going to tell me?" He jumped at the sound of her voice from behind him. "Was that it Mulder?"

"Can I turn a light on?"

"NO..." she said sharply. Tears were streaming down her face and she did not want him to see. "Please just..." she stopped and faught back her sobs, "please just go." she loved him so much and was about to ask him to help her with something very special, but now...now she was not sure what she was going to do.

"You can't get rid of me that easy." He felt his was around the couch and toward her figure, but stopped when she took a step back. "I can't leave you without you knowing what she wanted." he waited for a reaction and when he got none he continued. "She wanted some information about an x-file. She thinks that she has stumbled across one and I offered to help. I am not sure why and have thought much about telling her to find someone else to help her." All of the sudden the light came on and Scully stared into his eyes trying to see if he was telling the trouth. Her head sank, "Mulder I dont know what to say..." looking back up at him she finished. "If she is ever in that office again I am gone. I can not compete anymore Mulder, this is it." He shook his head. "I will call her and tell her no, that i cant do it." He took his hand and placed it under her chin bringing her to look at him. "You should know that there is no competition when it comes to choosing. You are the one that always wins...no matter what." A single tear fell down her cheak and Mulder kissed it away. He then looked at her and their lips met in a soft loving kiss. Scully was not sure wheather to respond and after a moment she gave in wraping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She wanted to sink into him and never leave. He carried her to the room. Clothes began to fly as the need to get closer increased and warm skin touched warm skin. That night was one neither of them was ever going to forget.


	3. Gone

The next day was weired for both Mulder and Scully. She had thought it was great, but there was somthing in Mulder's attitude that made her mood fade. She tried to pretend it did not happen since clearly Mulder wished it had not. She wondered how she could love someone so much, but that they could never be. Her head fell a little and she glanced at Mulder once last time before desiding to get some coffee. When she looked at his cup there was still steam coming out of it to indicate that he had not touched it so she just left.

Mulder was thankful that she had left the room for a moment. He was wondering how she felt about last night and was worried that maybe she was regreting the whole thing. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He tried so hard to concentrate on what work needed to be done, but the events of last night clouded his brain. He sighed and grabbed some sunflower seeds from the bag and began to chew on them. The more he chewed on the seeds the more he thought about last night so he tucked them away in his desk and slamed it shut.

Scully heard him slam the door and knew then and there that he regreted everything that had happened. She knew that she had to get away, but where would she go. She thought for a moment and then made her way back to the office foregetting all about getting coffee. Her bag was on her desk since they had not been there long and she just left without any word.

"Scully?" Mulder said a little alarm she knew to well in his voice. She stopped in the door and waited for him to say more,but there was silence. "I cant..." was all she said as she sprinted from the room.

Mulder sat there speach less and she walked out. He was not sure about what to make of the "I Cant." She cant what? He wanted so much to go after her, but then again he would just hurt her more than he already had. His fist came down hard on the desk and he cursed at himself before gathering his things and leaving.

"Fox?" He knew that voice without having to look. "Diana look I really can not talk to you now ok..." He was trying to get away, but she pined him to his car and started kissing him. What he did not know was that Scully had not left yet and say the whole thing. They parted and the squeal of her tires on the parking garage. "Why cant you just leave me alone!" He said pushing her away and getting into the car.


End file.
